1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to etchant used in a wet etching operation for manufacturing a silicon product, such as a silicon wafer. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an etching method using this etchant and a related etching apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known product manufactured from a silicon wafer is a silicon diaphragm which is incorporated in a pressure sensor, an acceleration sensor, or the like. An electric resistance circuit is formed along the surface of this silicon diaphragm. Distortion of the silicon diaphragm is electrically detected as a signal representing a pressure or an acceleration applied on the diaphragm. Usually, the silicon diaphragm is manufactured by wet etching. Another conventional silicon products comprise a silicon beam and a silicon nozzle.